Let Me Take Care of You
by cembria
Summary: Just a little AH/AU one shot about young Sookie and Eric as he sweeps in and saves her from her crappy life and neglectful brother. Just something light before I go back to my main story.


I don't own these characters Ms. Harris does; she is the master I just like to roll in her glory from time to time.

_**My dog is sick and not sleeping, so I figured while I stay up and rub his back and wait to give him his next dose of "Hambiotics" (antibiotics wrapped in ham)I figured I would write a silly little All Human fic to help make myself not rip my hair out with worry over my sweet Joseph. I would work on my main story, but the next chapter is a little too heavy and I need to just write something silly.**_

_**So without further a due I present the tale of "Let me take care of you!"**_

_***I dedicate this tale to my beloved Chihuahua Joseph Tribianii. Please get better the wheezing is freaking me out.***_

_Oh on a side note I'm not going to bother my BETA with this, so please go easy on me __ ;)_

**S-pov**

I'm sitting on my front porch with my best friend Pam we're still in our caps and gowns from graduation. She is moving to Shreveport next week so she can "get the hell out of the backwater hell hole." And I have to say the offer to go with her is tempting. My parents died about 3 years ago and I have been being "taken care of" by my idiot brother ever since. He was just 19 when it happened so he was really just a kid also but it was either him or our Uncle Bartlet and Jason would never have allowed that to happen. Considering he knows about… the incidents with him.

Graduation was fun, of course Jason was nowhere to be seen because he was probably in some whores bed recovering from the night before. But his friend Hoyt and his Mama came to see me and Pam's parents gave out a huge cheer when my name was called also. I thought I saw my brothers friend Eric Northman but that could have just been wishful thinking.

Eric lived in Shreveport in his parent's pool house. He and Jason became friends when they were kid's when Eric would come to visit his cousin Bill during the summers. Bill however was not very well liked around here. I kind of feel bad for him but he is awkward and ends up lying in a desperate attempt to fit in so people tend to ignore him, as a result he spends most of his time in his room playing on his computer. He had asked me to prom but I had to say no, I was not very popular to begin with and I was not about to make it any worse on myself.

Eric on the other hand was a God; he was 6'5" tall with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes and a panty dropping toned muscular body. I have been lusting after him for most of my life. I caught him staring at me last summer at the water park Jason took me to for my Birthday. Jason almost took me home after he saw me take off my cover up at the lockers screaming "Sook when the fuck did you grow tits?" I just shrugged him off and took my curvy bounty off to the wave pool to splash around with Pam. That was when I saw his staring but then Jason punched him in the chest and said something to him that made him avoid me like the plague from the on. I can't really blame Jason for ruining Eric for me; I mean he was always way out of my league.

I sighed to myself; I should have had sex with Sam during Christmas break when I had the chance because now I'm an 18 year old virgin who is more than likely moving in with her slightly slutty lesbian best friend if I can suddenly get money together.

"What ya thinking about Sook?" Pam asked drawing me out of my musings.

"I should have had sex with Sam."

"Sookie, Sam is a dog. I'm glad you did not sleep with him. You should wait for someone who can rock your world not just do the job." Pam replied sitting up and looking at me in the eyes.

"You're right he is a total dog." I said standing up and leaning on the rail.

"What about Eric?" Pam asked.

"Yes what about me?" I heard a sexy smooth baritone voice say from behind me. I turned my head and screamed, falling right over the edge of the railing and flat on my back. How much of that had Eric heard?

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, crouching down to help me up.

"I ummm…. I'm fine sorry." I said unzipping my now torn graduation gown revealing my white sun dress with little red flowers.

"Don't be sorry Sookie he was the one creeping up on you like some sort of Vampire in the night." Pam said laughing at me as stood holding me like I would break into a million pieces if his hands let me go.

"I really am sorry Sookie." He said again, now his hand had settled on my waist and decided to stay there.

"Hey Gigantor, you can let her go now I think the danger has passed." Pam said, Eric shot away from me like he hadn't realized he was still holding on. "What are you doing here anyway? Bill graduated in December but I'm sure he will let you in his secret hide out if you ask real nice like." Pam said laughing stripping off her own gown revealing her yellow sweater set, khaki slacks and penny loafers.

"I came to see Sookie graduate. Her brother came into my parent's bar last night while I was working and said not to let him drink too much because she was graduating today and he promised her he would be there for it. But I had to go into a meeting with a vendor and when I came back he was six beers deep and leaving with a red head named Brenda. I figured it was safe to say he was not going to make it, so I came." He said shrugging.

"Why?" Pam said, squinting her eyes at him.

"I uahhh… I don't quite know." He replied honestly. I have to say I was a little let down by that.

"Whatever, Sookie I'm going to go pick up Amelia are you still meeting us in Shreveport tonight?" Pam asked, I just stared for a moment trying to drink in the fact that I was going to be left alone with Eric in about 30 seconds when Pam spoke again.

"Sooooookie? Sook Sook SOOKIE!"

"whaa? Oh ya I'll meet you at 8. Which club?" I asked trying to make a mental game plan for how I was going to deal with Eric after she left.

"You can come to Fangtasia; it is Wednesday so it's all 18 and over." Eric offered.

"Umm, ya Eric that's great and all but I don't think we want to hang out at your parent's theme bar that you manage." Pam said.

"Free drinks and no cover." He stated as if to sweeten the deal.

"Sookie I will see you at Fangtasia at 8." Pam said as she turned around and got into her car heading to pick up her girlfriend. I was all alone with the sexiest man I had ever met standing on my front lawn. Thank God he can't read my mind or he would know how many times I have diddled myself in the shower to the thought of him.

"Are you going to invite me it? I promise I won't bite, unless you ask." He said the last part at a whisper less than an inch from my ear. I just let out a freakishly high pitched.

"huahhh?"

"Invite me in, won't bite unless asked." He repeated, this time slightly less sexily.

"Oh shit, ya come on in Eric I'm sorry. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"No, I'm good for now." He said as he plopped himself down on the couch in the living room taking in his surroundings. He stretched out his long legs. He was sitting in my living room dripping sex all over, he was wearing black jeans and a black wife beater that hugged his every muscle, his feet clad in black leather boots and hair tied back in a loose half assed pony tail.

"So Eric, what can I do for you?" I said sitting awkwardly in the chair across from him.

"It's nice to be able to see you without your brother breathing down my neck." He simply said, I had to laugh and say.

"Well Eric, you could have cone any time in the last years. I don't think Jason had spent the night here in 6 months and I have not even seen him in person in the last 3."He shot up like a rocket and said.

"What? You have been practically living alone for a year or 6 months at the least?"

"Well ya, I do okay though the tub is clogged but I just get too grossed out any time I try to unclog it." I said,

"What the hell do you do for money?" He asked, standing up and walking around the house inspecting it.

"I work part time at the truck stop as a waitress. Jason almost always pays the bills so I just buy my food and other necessities." I don't know what the big deal is.

"You work at a truck stop! And what the hell do you mean almost always?" he asked fiddling with the door.

"Umm ya it's not glamorous but this is Bon Temps and 6 months ago I guess he forgot to pay the power bill and it took me a few weeks to track him down to remind him to pay it." He shot over to me and pulled me in a huge unexpected hug and said.

"Sookie, you were all alone here in the middle of winter with no power? I'm so sorry, I wish I had known. Jason is such a fucktard." He was now running his hands soothingly up and down my back making it really hard for me not to start crying.

"It was okay." I said with a little crack in my voice.

"No Sookie, it is not okay! Both lock's on your front and back door are broken, you had no power for weeks in the middle of winter, you have to work at a fucking truck stop! It is not okay!" That was it the flood gates opened and I started to sob. He was right it was not okay, Jason should have taken care of me properly.

"Shhhhh Sookie I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just so mad that no one was here to help you." I pulled away from his chest and saw the huge wet spot I left.

"Oh your shirt! I'm sorry I wrecked it."

"Sookie I don't give a shit about the shirt, I care about you." He said sitting us on the couch with me in his lap.

"What do you mean you care about me? I have barely seen you in the last year, granted more than my brother but still not as much as before." I said.

"Sookie, do you honestly think I hang around your brother for his sparkling personality?" I had to laugh at that.

"I hang around him so I can see you. I have been distancing myself because your brother pretty much told me to keep my fucking hands off of you last summer at the water park when he saw me staring at you in that fucking bikini. He said he would kill me and at that time you know Jason, I was not going to take chances to see if he meant it or not. Plus you weren't 18 yet and it is generally frowned upon for 21 year old men to be trolling 17 year old girls." We were both laughing at that.

"He was shocked I had grown boobs." I chuckled into his chest with a blush.

"Uhhh ya he was not the only one." He said pressing a kiss into my head and relaxing back. I just lay on his chest for a while lost in the comfort and safety of being wrapped in his arms when he said.

"You can't stay here this place is a dump." I looked up at him with pure anger in my eyes, who is he to tell me what to do. I jumped up off of his lap and said.

"You listen here mister! I have done the best I can with what I have and this place is not that bad! I clean it from top to bottom every Sunday. Also where the hell am I going to go? I have no money, no cell phone; my car is a piece of shit that takes two people to start or just me if I'm really quick."

"Hey I never said your house wasn't clean, in fact it smells really fucking good in here. What is that?" he asked, taking a sniff.

"It is obsession; I spray it around instead of air freshener."

"It's nice I like it."

"They sell it at khols you should get yourself a bottle." He laughed and said.

"I'll look into that." Then he took my hands and sat me back down and said "You can't stay here because it's not safe. The locks are broken, the floors are cracking and splintering I can tell your roof has been leaking, you probably have mold and termites… it's not safe." He began to rub my back again as I started to cry again and say.

"I'll try to get a hold of Jason tomorrow. Maybe he can help me fix it." I just stared at my hands and tried to stifle my tears.

"Sookie, this house would need thousands of dollars in repairs. Jason works on the road crew. I don't even know how he pays for the bills on this house and where ever else he stays. I knew your parents and your Gran and they would die all over again if they saw what you having to endure here. Pack some things and you can stay in the spare room in the pool house and we will get you a job that does not involve horny truckers." He lifted my face to meet his eyes and said "in fact please never go back to the truck stop ever again."

"Okay ." I nodded and got up.

"Okay no more truck stop or okay you will come and stay with me?" he asked.

"Both I guess." I headed to my room to go pack my things, what little I had anyway.

I went into my room and took out the two suit cases from the hall closet and set them on the bed and started filling them. Eric sat on the bed and watched me. He offered to help but I declined.

"This place is a dump." I said as I slid the zipper shut on the first suit case.

"I know it is that is why I'm not allowing you to stay hear another night." He said leaning his head on my pillow.

"Don't boss me around." I said giving him a look.

"Fine then I will leave you here." He said getting up.

"No no, you can boss me a little." He grinned and stole a quick kiss from my lips before saying.

"That's what I thought." He said, lying back down with a very smug look on his face.

I finished packing my bags and was walking through the house looking for anything I might want to have just in case the house burned down in my absence. I returned to my bed room to see Eric with his shoes off laid out on my bed tapping the spot next to him and like a moth to the flame I went straight there.

"I'm going to kiss you Sookie and you're going to like it." He said, brushing the hair from my face.

"How do you know I'm going to like it?" I asked, and then he wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled me close and said.

"Because you were made for me." And with that he kissed me, soft at first then it deepened into a bone melting kiss. I clutched at the hem of his shirt trying to get it off and he smiled and helped me then resumed our kiss.

He trailed his hand down my side unzipping my dress then pulling it down to my waist revealing my bare breasts because I was not wearing a bra, no need in that dress.

"Perfect." He murmured, taking one of my breasts in his mouth eliciting a moan.

I started to fumble with his belt buckle… stupid giant Viking ship belt buckle. I let out a frustrated growl and he chuckled and helped me get his pants off. Then he slipped off my dress the rest of the way leaving me in only my white lace panties and him in his red silk boxers. Now I'm starting to get really nervous because I'm about to have sex with Eric on my bed and it is my first time ever. He starts to slide down my panties and I tense up. He looks into my eyes and says.

"I won't force you; we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Oh no I want to really bad, it's just I've never… you know before." He just kissed me again and said.

"I know just let me take care of you." He finished sliding down my panties and kissed me as he ran his hand down my folds lightly rubbing my nub eliciting a moan that earned me a smile from him. Then he began kissing down my chest pausing at each of my breast to pay them special homage, the trailing down my stomach pausing just before my patch of golden curls. I grabbed his head before he went further and said.

"Wait! What are you doing?" he just laughed and said.

"Shhh you'll like it." He smiled and then licked all the way down my crease, and then he returned his mouth to my nub and inserted a finger into my moist center. Oh my God he was right, I do like this.

"Ohhhh God!" I half yelled half whispered.

"It's Eric, Lover." He said smiling against me, and let me tell you feeling him smile down there was one of the most erotic things on the planet. He was pumping his finger in and out of me and I could feel the coil in my stomach being wound tighter and tighter, then he added a second finger and I was coming close to the edge when he said.

"Look at me, Lover." I looked down into his sapphire blue eyes that were making me melt, it sent me right over the edge, I felt a short burning pain but the ecstasy from my orgasm seemed to cancel it out. My breathing was ragged as he kissed his way back up to my mouth and said.

"Was I right did you like it?"

"Ya that was great." I said pulling him back down into a kiss but I was starting to have a now nearly overwhelming desire to have him inside of me. I started tugging at his Red boxer shorts, which in my opinion had no business being between us at that moment. He quickly helped me slide them off of him never breaking the kiss. When I felt his… well it can only be described as a gracious plenty pressed fully against me. It was huge! I let out a gasp and said.

"Oh my God you're huge."

"I'm proportionate lover, but I'm glad you approve." He said smiling at me.

"It won't fit." I said looking frightened now.

"Yes it will, I won't hurt you."

"Everybody's first time hurts." I stated, staring into his eyes.

"Yours won't I took care of that business while you were orgasming." I let out a deep blush and looked away. He tilted my head up into another heated kiss and said.

"Lover, let me take care of you." He placed his tip at my entrance and waited looking into my eyes as if to ask permission, I just nodded and he started to push in. He went very slowly and I felt completely filled and stretched, he was right there was no pain, maybe discomfort at one point but not pain. At least he is not a liar.

"Uahhhh your so warm and tight." He groaned as he began to move in and out of me. I swear this man had skills I don't think anyone else could learn even if they had a thousand years to learn it in. I clutched at his shoulders as he pumped in and out of me calling out his name and trying to drown in the moment.

"This is best… This is right." He said as he nuzzled in my neck leaving gentle yet arousing little bites. Then he flipped us over so I was on top, I liked this new position because I felt like I could take more of him deeper inside of me. He placed his hands on my hips to help guide me up and down.

"Oh Eric I'm so close!" I squealed as I picked up the pace.

"Look at me, don't close your eyes I want to watch you." My eyes shot open and I began to feel myself tighten around him and I went right over the edge carrying him with me staring deep into his kind loving eyes. No one had ever looked at me with that type of conviction. I felt like I could hear voices but I figured it was just the incredibly intense orgasms until I heard it loud and clear.

"What the fuck Sook? What are you a whore? Who are you fucking in my house?" It was Jason, I was shocked to say the least not to mention that Eric was still inside of me and I'm stark naked in front of my brother. I began to shake, and Eric ran his hands up and down my arms trying to send me calm but it was too much to handle in that moment. My perfect moment was ruined forever.

Just then Jason grabbed my shoulders and ripped me off of Eric tossing me on the ground like a rag doll, he was obviously drunk and now very angry. I started to cry, I was embarrassed, I thought Eric would never want to see me again after this and now my ass hurts from where it hit the floor. I will no doubt have a bruise.

"You're Fucking Eric!" Jason screamed, reaching for me again.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Eric yelled, throwing him against the wall, still completely naked. "She is not a whore you piece of shit!" he yelled as he punched him "She is perfect in every way." He picked him up off the ground by the collar. "You are a piece of shit! You left her hear alone to fend for herself without the means to survive, you let her live in a rundown house, with no locks and she had to work at the fucking truck stop!" He punched him again. I needed to step in or I'm pretty sure Eric is going to kill him. I got up and wrapped the sheet around myself and grabbed his arm and said.

"Don't please… he's not worth it." His eyes were blazing with anger; I could only hope that I never end up on the receiving end of that look. He softened his face when he looked at me and dropped my brother to the ground saying.

"Your right lover, he's not worth it." He handed me my dress and got dressed quickly, he gave my brother one final kick in the side as we left the house, I grabbed a picture of me and my Gran off the mantel on the way out. He put my things into his escalade and helped me into it. I stared at the house as we backed away, that would be the last time I ever saw that house or my brother ever again.

"Lover, I'm sorry I hit him, are you okay?" He asked grabbing my hand, as he drove at break neck speeds down the high way.

"Don't be sorry he had it coming." I said, he let out a sweet laugh and said.

"Yes he did, now did he hurt you?"

"No, I'll probably have a bruise on my ass from when he tossed me but I'll be fine." He let out a growl and said.

"It is not fine! He should have never touched you." I can't help but agree with him, however I want to bring him down off of his rage before he crashed the car and kills us both.

"I like it when you call me Lover." I said smiling at him now, he glanced over at me and said.

"Well you're my only Lover so I felt the name was fitting." I let out a contented sigh at his subtle way of letting me know this was not a onetime deal and he has no girl friend and won't be fucking people on the side.

"I'm your only lover?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, you're the only one I want. Am I your only lover?" I had to laugh at that, and say.

"Pish, I guess. I'll have to make some calls to make that official." He let out a lovely full body laugh at that and pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it, then holding it to his face for a minute or two before releasing it.

We pulled into a huge gated community, I have been to his parent's house before but I have never been inside of the pool house where Eric lives. He pulled up the drive way the he pulled around back and parked next to a cherry red corvette. I just sat and stared at the pool house. This was it, this is home now. I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed and I think Eric feels it too so he comes around to my side opening my door and helping me out saying.

"Let me give you the tour and we will deal with you things when you have a feel for the house and some time to settle." Eric has always been so gentle with me always defending me, even when we were kids. I kind of wish now that he had lived across the cemetery from me and not Bill.

We walked in the door which was part of a glass paneled wall that faced towards the pool and the main house. The décor in this room was very modern and clean, it did not really look lived in. He took me around showing me all of the rooms pointing out little things. The kitchen was small but still very nice, the master bed room was massive and had a huge bath room with a Jacuzzi tub I really wanted to try out with Eric. Then after he showed me the office/ library and guest bath we stopped at the guest room. I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same things I was. Is this my room? Will I stay with him? Would he even want to share his space with me?

"This room is for guests…." He paused "But since I would like you to stay here on a more permanent basis that does not really make you a guest now does it?" he asked with a squint.

"No I guess it does not. Where do permanent residents reside?" I could see the tension melt away from his face as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Master bed room. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed and climbed over me and said.

"Right here."

We entered another heated round of love making this time in "our" room. Late we laid sated tangled in each other's arms when he said.

"I have been waiting so long for this." I looked up into his eyes and asked.

"What?"

"I have had… feelings for you since we were kids. But you know, we got older I saw you less, you started dating some guy named Sam when I was going to talk to you at thanksgiving. It just never seemed like the right time to make my move, so to speak." He replied stroking my hair.

"I wish I would have known!" I said with and exasperated sigh. "Sam was a dog, he was always sniffing around behind my back and he had some real jealousy problems, wanting to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. I'm also pretty sure he is a bigot." He laughed and said.

"Well I'm glad he let you slip threw his fingers then."I laughed,

"Lucky for you the only other guy to ever show interest in me was Bill but he was so creepy, hanging around outside my house at night saying things like "I love you Sookeh, I would die for you." "Sookeh I want you to be MINE!" He even asked me to prom and I had to say no, I had enough issues without piling Bill and his possessive weirdness on top of it." He laughed and said.

"At Christmas I was at his house and I said I was going to walk over and say hi to you and he grabbed my arm and yelled "SOOKEH IS MINE!" your right he is weird and slightly creepy, but I tolerated his creepy weirdness years past when I had to just so I could be near you." I nuzzled into him and said.

"Thank goodness you did. Ummm I don't want to be rude or nosey but last time I talked to Jason he said you were dating someone." He looked at me and honestly said.

"I was dating someone, but she broke up with me." I looked at him shocked and said.

"Who the hell would break up with you!" he laughed and simply said.

"I called her Sookie while we were having sex, no real way to come back from that." I laughed because it was funny but then I had a real stab of jealousy thinking about him with someone else.

"Don't worry Lover, they were all place holders until I finally got to have you."

"Get to have me, you sound like Bill with the mine stuff."

"I'm as much yours as you are mine." He said giving me another heated kiss and getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked concerned.

"Lover, It's 7o'clock we are meeting Pam at the club in an hour, I figured you would want to shower and put on clothes." I laughed and pooped off the bed

"Ya that's probably a good call." I smacked his ass as I went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Oh Sookie you do not play fair!" He called through the door with a laugh.

I showered and did my hair, when I came out my bags were empty on the bed and my thing hung in the closet or folded in the top two drawers of the dresser. I slipped on a bra and panties and a fresh little yellow sundress. I went in search of Eric he was not in the room when I got out and I figured he was behind the mysterious unpacking. I walked into the family room, it was homey and quaint not like the front room. He was standing in front on the mantel and when I walked up I saw he had put the picture of my parents and the one on me and my Gran next to a picture of he and I from a few years ago and some of his family pictures. He turned to me and said.

"I like having you here."

"Me too." I sighed and said "we should head out; I need to look for a job tomorrow."

"No you don't." he said, oh no I was not going to have this. I am going to contribute!

"Yes I do! I am not a kept woman!"

"Sookie take a breath, I meant you can work at the bar with me."

"As a waitress?" I asked, it seemed like a logical choice.

"Oh god no! I would never allow another man to see you in the uniform the wait staff wears. You are too classy for leather corsets and miniskirts, not to mention way to fucking hot." I laughed and said

"Okay then what am I going to do?"

"Honestly, I would like to pay you to sit on my lap and just be you, however I feel you would not go for that."

"Damn straight buddy!"

"Yes well, I have an alternative. I need someone to manage the female staff… they make me uncomfortable, I'm the manager not a piece of meat."

"Sounds good."

"Have you thought about school?" he asked me

"Oh no, I have never had the money to even think about it."

"Your smart Sookie don't sell yourself short. Maybe take some online courses or community college." He said as he handed me my little white clutch purse.

"I'll look into it tomorrow."

"Good now, let's go meet Pam and start your new life."

And that's what we did; I had a great night and great life with Eric, my knight in shining armor.


End file.
